


Ties

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie laughed, “When I was growing up I thought it was really romantic when a gal fixed a guy’s tie. Imagine how let down I was when I came to the realization that guys weren’t my thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For one of the best Cartinelli writers out there, rosebythesea.

“I didn't think you could get any hotter.” Angie smirked from where she was lounging on the bed.

Peggy blushed and glanced down at her outfit anxiously. She had been in and out of several dresses, suits, and combinations trying to find the perfect one to wear to her commencement tonight. In no time at all she was going to officially become the first director of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

And Angie Martinelli, her charming girlfriend, was being no help at all.

“I want to be presentable.” Peggy sighed.

She turned to the mirror behind her and moved her hair slightly to see how it fell over the suit she had on.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Angie frowned slightly, “You’re very presentable.”

Peggy fixed her tie and pulled at the collar of her suit again. With an eye roll, Angie slipped off the bed and softly strode across their bedroom floor.

“I’m really …” Peggy bit her lip in thought.

She shivered pleasantly when Angie brushed her lips against her cheek briefly.

“Nervous?” Angie giggled, “You can admit to feeling nervous, ya know?”

“I only ever feel nervous around you, my dear.” Peggy turned around, “Bloody butterflies.”

A smile flashed across Angie’s face and her fingers were already feeling around the fabric of the suit on Peggy’s arms.

“Is this new?” Angie asked, pointing to the tie.

Peggy nodded. The other girl’s fingers slipped over the lapel and onto her tie.

Angie cocked her head, “I love ties.”

“I wasn’t aware.”

Angie laughed, “When I was growing up I thought it was really romantic when a gal fixed a guy’s tie. Imagine how let down I was when I came to the realization that guys weren’t my thing.”

“You must have been devastated.” Peggy joked.

“Well,” Angie’s fingers curled around the tie quietly, “I just figured I’d have to fall for a girl who likes wearing them.”

“Did you?”

Angie tugged the tie and brought Peggy’s lips against her own in response. Her grasp stayed firm around the tie as she kissed her. With maybe a half second to breathe, she dipped her tongue into the Englishwoman’s mouth. Peggy indulged her for a minute more before a steady palm on Angie’s shoulder pushed them apart.

“Is that a yes?” Peggy asked.

“To the outfit? Of course.” Angie nodded, “To the other question ... I'll need some time. How long is this commencement?”

“Long enough for you to learn how to untie a tie.” Peggy winked.


End file.
